Makalov's Dispair
by Pyro45
Summary: The emotional spiral Makalov goes though when he kills his sister in Chapter 14. Oneshot


Makalov's Despair

Makalov was drowsy when he awoke. The sun was already high in the sky, but he was lazy. He could hear a lot of activity going on outside. He felt around the bottom of his straw mattress _"There should be at least one left."_ He thought to himself. His fingers wrapped around a cool glass bottle. He pulled it up and began to drink its contents. The amber liquid poured down the side of his cheek, and onto his chest as he gulped deeply. Soon, the bottle was empty. Makalov burped loudly and threw the bottle to the side of the little stone hut he slept in. Makalov sighed deeply and gingerly touched his left eye. It was very swollen and sore.

Just last night two massive men cornered him just after he finished his night shift as a bodyguard. He had a little bit of coin and was looking for a bit of fun, but these two brutes cornered him and demanded that he pay back what he owed to another fine fellow who had lent him some gold when he was a tight spot. Makalov had originally sent them to see his sister Marcia. She was employed in the sacred pegasus knights, surely by now she was rolling in the gold! And what sister would help out their loving older brother when he really needs it? That's what family is for right? Apparently Marcia told them to get lost before she had a chance to run her lance through them. They didn't like that very much and came back for Makalov. They took all the gold he had and left him bloody and bruised in the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly a man burst into the door.

"Oi! Grunt! We got trouble. Get your ass on your horse and prepare to help!" Makalov stared at him for a while before slowly standing up. The man ran back out, screaming to arouse everyone else. Makalov slowly put on his tarnished red armor. _"I used to be a knight. Why am I with this group anyways?" _Makalov stepped outside, and to looked into the sky. It was a grey and dreary day.

"I thought it was going to be nice today. Of course not." He blinked hard a couple of times, and let his swimming vision clear itself. As it did, he saw a big, hairy, square jawed, mountain of a man storming across the grass and sand towards him. "Oh no." Makalov grumbled to himself. He smiled and began to raise his hand in greeting "Hey Captai-" The Captain shoved Makalov backwards so hard he flew off his feet. Makalov hit his head against the stone house. He gasped with pain and his vision blurred. The Captain grabbed the top of his chest plate and hauled him to his feet.

"Where's my money!" He screamed, shaking Makalov

"Ah, haha, funny story about that!" Makalov started. The Captain punched Makalov in the face. Makalov's vision flashed white, and his head rolled backwards. The Captain dropped Makalov and kicked sand in his face.

"I can smell the booze on your breath! You have money to buy your booze, but you can't give me my gold!"

"I... I." Makalov sputtered.

"Don't even start. Get yer ass out there!" The Captain turned and walked away. Makalov looked around slowly, and saw a bottle of booze near him. He grabbed it. The bottle was half empty and it smelled of a mix of booze and urine. Makalov licked the top of the bottle. It was bitter and salty. But, he could still taste the sweet alcohol. He drained the bottle in one gulp.

Makalov sat on his horse, swaying back and forth. The alcohol was extremely potent. Makalov was very drunk. Everything around him was moving back and forth. People around him were yelling and screaming. The people who slept in the same hut as him ran forwards, ax's raised. He saw a blue haired warrior cut down people left and right. Makalov vomited over the side of his horse as his comrades blood splattered across the ground. Then, suddenly, he saw a white horse rushing towards him. Makalov growled. "Not today. I will not die today!" he raised his sword, and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Makalov clutched the body of his sister. His sword had impaled her straight though her abdomen. It had been an accident, but that did not change the face that Marcia was bleeding to death in his arms. Her Pegasus stood only a few feet away. He had helped her choose the name, Pegsai. The name of their favorite childhood story character. Pegsai stamped the ground, impatiently waiting for her master to mount her so they could take off into the sky again. However that would never come. A swordsmen with blue hair stood over the siblings in red armor, as Makalov screamed unto the heavens. Jill, the Wyvern rider fought off enemies that were attracted by the screams, looking for an easy kill. Nothing matter to Makalov anymore. All he wanted was to go back several moments, and take back the alcohol fueled rage that stole his sister's life away from the world.

A week later, he found himself wondering the plains of Gallia, unable to lift another weapon. He was now all alone in the world. The only person in the world that had cared for him, now stood before the pearly gates. Makalov had set her Pegsai free. He could not bear the sight of the winged horse that had been with the two of them ever since they were children.

Makalov was starving. He only had the nourishment of berries and raw meat to battle starvation, and this was a battle, like so many others, that he was losing. He was hired as a mercenary, and went to battle for people who couldn't care less if he lived or died. For that fact, neither did he. For two weeks he spent as a sell-sword. He was given meals, but anything he ate, came back up the same way it went down. Makalov no longer lusted the attention of woman, or the thrill gambling. His entire meaning of life had faded away.

Makalov began to work with another mercenary group. Soon, they were hired to take out the Griel mercenaries; where Marcia used to work, he was overcome with emotions. He saw the blue haired swordsman, and the lance weilding Jill who watched in horror as his blade pierced the flesh of his sibling. He could hardly bear to look at them. He tried to stay out of the battle as much as possible, but Jill and Ike saw him, and attacked.

Makalov fought half-heartedly. They had both sensed it, and decided to end his pain. Jill's lance shot straight though his left rib cage, and into his lung. As he fell, scenes of his childhood with Marcia flashed before his eyes. His life as a child, care free, and fun. Before he fell victim to the sin of lust and alcohol. A life where he still had dreams, hopes, and happiness. As his back touched the grass, and Jill pulled her lance out of his body, he looked to the sky, and apologize to Marcia for everything that he had ever done wrong to such an amazing person, such as her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_


End file.
